Love You Like A Love Song
Love You Like A Love Song,'' en español Te Amo Como A Una Canción De Amor,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en su tercer álbum de estudio titulado When The Sun Goes Down. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por Santana en el Baile de Graduación, mientras todos bailan y las chicas cantan. Finn tiene un altercado con Quinn, donde le exige que se ponga de pie, llegando al punto de tratar de tirarla de la silla de ruedas, cosa que no sucedió debido a que Joe y Sue intervienen. Finn al final de la canción se retira del baile por voluntad propia. Letra It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now, here's another one So your melody will play on and on With the best of 'em You're beautiful Like a dream come alive, incredible A centerfold miracle, lyrical You saved my life again And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat Constantly, Girl you play through my mind like symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You Just do to me what you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat No one compares You stand alone To every record I own Music to my heart That's what you are A song that goes on and on I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I, I love you like a love song baby I love you, like a love song Imagen de Portada del Sencillo 350px Curiosidades *En la letra de la cancion original dice "Boy", pero en la versión de Glee dicha frase es cambiada por "Girl", refiriendose a Brittany. *Antes de que se cante la cancion, se ve a rachel con la misma blusa del video telephone, en audiciones